rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Tonus Ferreus
Gallowglass / Heroes of the Inquisition Travelling Techpriest of the Brotherhood of Mars There is no truth in flesh only betrayal. There is no strength in flesh only weakness. There is no constancy in flesh only decay. There is no certainty in flesh only death. =Dataslate= slate:/home/tonus/$ list mission_logs -rw-r--r-- Maggots in the Meat -rw-r--r-- Cold Laughter -rw-r--r-- The Hold -rw-r--r-- Purity Protocol =Crafts= *"Wrath of the Emperor" - Special Crossbow *Shroud Cloak *Utility Mechandrite *Kardan 2.0 - Accessories **Holy Bolter of Drusius mechandrite **Autogun Arms - Poor Craftmansship =Relations= Retinue *Azrael Umbra: Good man, stands his ground. *Kardan the Lost: Lost no more. He has found the path of the Omnissiah. He is my closest companion, he does need me after all, and he has been of good service. *Miss Mary the Blooded: I do not feel as comfortable around her anymore since her powers have been backfiring or just doing uncontrollable things as well as her acting strange. *Sirhan al Zufar: He has proven to be a loyal soldier and a skilled fighter! I am very glad to have him on the team! His temper is the only thing that might keep him from thinking clearly, he is a little trigger happy and seems to have a thing for grenades. *Tanisha Bones: Very skilful and quick. A true assassin but not too hasty. She also knows how to speak, with people, something I was never fond of but useful. I hope she would accept the grace of the Omnissiah, after her little mishap with her arm. *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky: Battle priest. Nut-head if you ask me. *Salazar Jan: Not another psycher! This guy is even worse than bloody Mary. A real freak. Some kind of prisoner. Why do we have to have this possibly compromising individual on our team? Contacts *Captain Lucius Crest alias Petro Pastros: Captain of the Faraway III, a bit of a shady character, but he gets me from A to B. For reasons unknown to me he has a second ID. *Archmage Troykan Dyr: the great archmage of the Brotherhood on Scintilla. *XIA 93: Archmage Troykan Dyr's personal servitor, once a female. *Luthar Sol: 3rd assistant of Troykan Dyr. *Brother Finial: Technikus Engineer in Fortress of Purity . *Brother Ravion: Biologis Engineer in Fortress of Purity . *Brother Silvanus: Biologis Engineer in Fortress of Purity . =Character Sheet= * Homeworld: Imperial Paradise World * Age: 30 * Quirk: Well-zzzzt-I am a tech-ss-priest.. * Divination: Be a boon to your brothers and bane to your enemies *'Characteristics: ' :WS: 38, BS: 40, Str: 32, T'': 49, ''Ag: 26, Int: 52, Per: 32, WP: 41, Fel: 33 *'Basic Skills' :Literacy, Speak Language(High Gothic), Common Lore(Imperial Creed), Common Lore(Imperium), Common Lore(War) *'Advanced Skills' :Tech Use(+20), TradeCopyist, Drive(Ground), Speak Language(Low Gothic), Secret Tongue (Tech), TradeTechnomat, TradeWright(+10), TradeArmourer, Medicae, Binary Chatter, Common Lore(Tech), Cipher(Gallowglass) *'Talents & Traits' :Melee Weapon Training(Primitive), Pistol Weapon Training(Las), Basic Weapon Training(Las), Mechanicus Implants, Electro Graft Use, Superior Origins, Liturgical Familiarity, Hagiography, Blessed Ignorance, Gallowglass Conspiracy, Luminen Charge, Luminen Blast, Energy Cache, Mechandrite Use (Util), Peer(Adeptus Mechanicus), Chem Geld : *'Wounds' :Total: 12, Current: 0, Critical Damage: 0 *'Insanity Points' :8 *'Corruption Points' :5 *'Fate Points' :3 *'Arsenal' :*'Melee Weapons' ::Knife, Metal Staff, Electro Flail :*'Missile Weapons' ::*Laspistol :::Reddot Sight :::3 Hotshot packs :::2 Chargepacks ::*Las Carbine :::5 Hotshot packs :::2 Chargepacks ::*Plasma Pistol'' (-5% leichter überhitzt)'' :::Reddot Sight :::1 Flask :*'Grenandes' ::one Frag ::one Krak *'Gear' :Glow lamp, Mechanicus robes and vestments(poor quality), four spare parts, dataslate , Shroud Cloak (AP3, +10 Concealment, mulberry-red), Officio Assasinorum wristband, micro-bead, two stimpaks, vial of sacred machine-oil, contained synthskin, cogitor, one week worth of food rations, hazmat suit, stummer, Rations for 7 days, Gallowglass signet ring, util-mechandrite, 6 injections of sacred machine-oil (util-mechandrite). *'Wealth' ::Throne Gelt:831, Monthly Income:210 (p124) ::War chest: 410 Thrones + 1000 Thrones in Fudari Bonds *'Organization' :Adeptus Mechanicus *'Rank' :Tech Priest (3000-5999 XP) *'Experience' :0 XP | spent: 4750 XP *'Advancements Taken' :Drive (GND Vehicle), BS;Simple, WS;Simple, T;Simple, T;Intermediate, Int;Simple, Tech Use (+10), Binary Chatter, Medicae, TradeTechnomat, TradeWright, Common Lore(Tech), Int;Intermediate, Int;Trained, Int; Expert, TradeArmourer , TradeWright (+10), Tech Use (+20), Mechandrite-Use (Util), Peer (Adeptus Mechanicus), Chem Geld, Luminen Charge, Luminen Blast, Energy Cache, T;Trained Category:Gallowglass Category:Gallowglass Persons Category:Gallowglass Protagonists Category:Gallowglass Heroes